Imp-Throwing Gargantuar
}} 225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Crazy |tribe = Pirate Gargantuar Zombie |ability = When hurt: Make a 1 /1 Swabbie with Amphibious. |flavor text = More successful than the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp.}} Imp-Throwing Gargantuar is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 5 /5 . His ability will summon a 1 /1 Swabbie with Amphibious in a random empty lane every time he is hurt. Origins Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's design is based on the Gargantuar Pirate from Plants vs. Zombies 2. His special ability is a reference to how, when the Pirate Gargantuar has lost half his health, he will throw an Imp Pirate Zombie. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Pirate Gargantuar Zombie *'Ability: '''When hurt: Make a 1 /1 Swabbie with '''Amphibious' in another random lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description More successful than the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp. Update history Update 1.2.11 * Update 1.4.14 *Design change: the Imp on his back has been changed from a normal to resemble Imp Commander (albeit without his hat and hook). Update 1.6.27 *Design change: the Imp on his back has now been changed to a Swabbie. Strategies With This Gargantuar is a pretty average zombie for its brain cost. However, his ability of creating Swabbies when hurt can be used to block the attack of an Anti-Hero plant, a hard-hitting plant, or an Amphibious plant, or just land 1 free damage on the plant hero. This can easily fill all lanes with Swabbies, making Zombot's Wrath a very good combination with this zombie. Unlife of the Party also goes great with the Imp-Throwing Gargantuar. Since this zombie is a Gargantuar zombie, Smashing Gargantuar and Wizard Gargantuar can give the Frenzy/ Bullseye trait. Additionally, he is also a pirate zombie, so Impfinity can use this with too. Because his ability only activates when he is hurt, you should try to keep the damage done to this zombie as low as possible. Healing and boosting the Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's health can also be a good idea, but only Z-Mech and Electric Boogaloo can do this. Impfinity should use this with Toxic Waste Imp and against high-health plants, as the [[Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] trait allows the Swabbies to kill those plants with one hit, provided they don't have the [[Card#Armored|'Armored']] trait. It is also best to prevent any damage to both the Gargantuar-Thrown Imp and the Toxic Waste Imp alive as the Gargantuar can spawn more Swabbies and the Toxic Waste Imp can give them Deadly. Against Against Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, the less number of attacks needed to destroy him, the better. A plant with 5 or more strength does the best against him. Any instant-kill card like , Lawnmower, Doom-Shroom, or Winter Squash does not activate Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's ability, so it is useful as well. Transforming this zombie with or Transmogrify is also an option. Gallery NewImpThrower.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's statistics ImpThrowGargCard.png|Card ImpTPack.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar on a Basic Pack LawnmowerDestroyingImpThrowingGarg.jpg|Lawnmower being used on Imp-Throwing Gargantuar ImpThrowingGargantuarconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Imp-Throwing Gargantuar Old ITG1.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's statistics Imp-Throwing Gargantuar stats.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's statistics Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's new look.jpeg|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar after the 1.4.14 update (note the Imp on his back) PirateAttack.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar attacking a DedPirate.png|A destroyed Imp-Throwing Gargantuar PirateGargSwabToss.JPG|A recently hurt Imp-Throwing Gargantuar tossing a Swabbie Frozen Imp-Throwing Gargantuar.jpeg|A Frozen Imp-Throwing Gargantuar Choice between Shroom for Two and Imp-Throwing Gargantuar.jpeg|The player having a choice between Imp-Throwing Gargantuar and Shroom for Two as a prize for completing a level Basicadvert.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar in the advertisement for the Basic Pack Basic Pack.jpeg|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar on the Basic Pack Trivia *He is one of the four zombies that can directly summon other zombies that are not from his class, the other three being Portal Technician, , and . **However, if tricks are counted as well, Gargantuars' Feast can do the same thing too. *His design is based on Gargantuar Pirate from Plants vs. Zombies 2. **Unlike his Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart, he actually throws the Imps, rather than them being shot out of the cannon strapped on his back. *Through Swabbies, this is the only way to get an Amphibious card through a class that cannot normally use Amphibious cards. *Even though his on the back is now redesigned to a Swabbie, the card still has a regular Imp. *He is the only Gargantuar in the Crazy class, aside from the Zombot's Wrath and Gargantuar's Feast tricks. Category:Headwear zombies Category:Pirate cards Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies